Licentious
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: His eyes are smoldering as he grasps the strands of his scalp tight enough to bald him as he utters each word with burning venom"I.don't.care" but he's too distracted by the archer's lack of shirt to listen."I do."-and then hes pushed down.
1. Chapter 1

Licentious

Licentious.

That's what the witch had said with a sly smirk and mischievous glint in her eyes one fateful night when she and Doumeki had been drinking.

_Her eyes as red as the wine she cradled with string fingers rose and she leaned towards him. "I wonder what will happen to Watanuki once I'm gone,how interesting would it be if he became...lascivious." she said to him, a slow dark smile spreading onto her. having no idea what she meant, he regarded her blankly. The mental **'huh?'** didn't go ignored, because apparently Yuuko was a mind reader and all that freaky shit. She looked to the archer with amusement in her garment eyes."Licentious I mean, they are often confused." she clarified, eyes dropping down to her reflection in her heavy liquor. He still didn't get it. And he didn't want to let it show."Oh~ but I hope my dear Watanuki doesn't grow lewd like I! I hope I rubbed off on him in all the good ways." she reclined with a carefree smile perched onto her ruby lips._

Doumeki hadn't wanted to tell her that the good ways being a boy, would not benefit Watanuki in any way. Not as long as he was around. And...-no.

As far as he was concerned, the only way he would be rubbing off of on Yuuko would be wearing revealing kimonos around the shop and making dirty jokes would have to be around him, or atleast with consent, which he would be happy not to give. And of course the sexual innuendo was thrown in there to piss him off as a bonus.

But all that time he still hadn't known what the word meant and he couldn't add two and two together. He hadn't bothered to swing by the good ol' dictionary or look it up, and he hadn't come across it any context.

Until now, and boy was he pissed off that the old bitch had withheld that information from him.

* * *

He struggled with spelling on the rickety old keyboard, wondering if what she had said had been in a different language or not, but soon enough he found it.

"Lisenchus...Licenshus....Licentious!" he finally found the correct spelling and clicked on the first link on the international search engine plus every man's best friend-google.

Japan of course, which was why this was extremely hard to find.

His amber eyes widened as he recalled the dark cerulean undertone in the seer's eyes as he bowed his head and mumbled towards him, previous that afternoon.

**_"Licentious–adjective_**

**_ unrestrained; lascivious; libertine; lewd._**

**_ by law or general morality; lawless; immoral._**

**_ beyond customary or proper bounds or limits; disregarding rules."_**

His mouth went dry in realization, adding two and two together. She had used the _simplest _synonyms to refer to Watanuki's current state and he had been a babe in the woods this whole time about what was to come, and he had made it worse that afternoon.

"What about school?" he questioned, fervently hoping that the seer made shopkeeper would change his mind with that point alone.

"I'll be going, see you Monday." he mumbled towards him, bowing his head with a dark undertone in his cerulean eyes, signaling that it was time for Doumeki to leave and let him deal with his new life.

He was such an _idiot!_

He should have never left him alone that day.._._

* * *

He had to see it all the time. And he would always stop it before he went to far.

Watanuki was a hot mess, bent at the lower back like a contortionist, pinned to the wooden change room bench and letting a senior rugby player, lips synchronised and moving together as the disgusting athlete snaked his hands up the shopkeeper's chest and the seer underneath him, bucking up and moaning and groaning like a porn star under the unworthy Male's ministrations. If Watanuki was happy he could deal with it. And judging by the sizable boner in the senior's pants, so did he.

He clutched his gym in front of him in anger, the other sports teams were starting to arrive, but stopped dead silent at the archer's aggressive and authoritative posture in his back. Everyone starting to back away and file out in fear.

They all knew that they were no match for _the _Doumeki Shizuka's wrath.

In fact, he should be telling Haya or whatever his name is based on Watanuki's pleasured moans to get lost before he castrated him it got to much when heard the undoubtedly sound of an unbuckling of a belt and a hoarse hushed breathy whisper saying-"_Do you have a condom?" _He had snapped.

He strode in, school shoes clicking annoyingly as he made a show of entering the room where the two were currently being intimate, they obviously were too into what they were doing to regard him, or even know he was there until he carelessly dropped his heavy gym bag, bow,arrow,uniform and all-right by the seer's face. Both froze as he looked down at them with smoldering ochre eyes.

"Get out." He said threatening, too menacing and currently in a state to kill someone, and at this time, it would be either on of the two.

The senior had his knees in between the legs of the seer who-_thanks god _was completely clothed, with the rugby player's jeans around his ankles, dick poised right before the shopkeeper's waiting lips. The senior caught the hint to retrieve his own organ and stuff it int the waistband of his boxers-really, not even Doumeki was as used to hiding like the expert male did, who jumped up fully clothed with a smile, as if he hadn't been molesting his property.

"Nice to see you here Doumeki...not so nice that you had to see that." The blond looked down rubbing the back of his head, indigo eyes casted downwards in embarrassment.

"Get out." he repeated, and this time Hayawhatshisname finally got a clue and picked up his belongings. Watanuki was still on his back and panting. "I-I'll see you tomorrow Hayate..." Hayate replied with a fierce bob of his head and a grin from ear to ear. As the rugby player's steps receded and halted. (Probably thinking Doumeki would let him off once he was gone) As he waited, the silence thickened, and soon the rugby player left altogether.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, not with extreme heat like his old self but with a hollow roll off his head and a truly pathetic countenance.

"I should be asking that question." he said finally, all the anger dissipated, leaving him as hollow as Watanuki was feeling, jerking the frail shopkeeper from the bench to his feet, hauling him out off the change room and school grounds by the scruff of his hadn't fought back, let himself be led back to the shop, his now permanent home.

* * *

"Hayate huh?" he lets the words fall from his lips bitterly, his mouth souring around the name. Watanuki nods, taking the mug handed to him, now dressed entirely in a dark green,tan,and red striped kimono cloak around his shoulders as he smiles adoringly into his cups.

"I never I thought I was gay before...but I think our relationship works out well-" the seer blabbered on about how Hayawhatshisname was the 'one' and how they met and how surprised he was and blah blah blah.

He felt so sick to his stomach, but still the seer continued sharing the details of his love life, he wanted to barf then and there. He was even feeling the bile rise in his throat as he choked it back. When the seer began to say how worried he was about when he was finally going to sleep with Hayate whatever-he lost it. Again. For the second time that day.

He smacked the tea cup out of the seer's hands-not caring that it was Yuuko's china, tea spilt and cup shattered in pieces,or that he would wait for Watanuki like he promised himself he would.

He grabbed the seer's by the hips and forced the boy to lock his legs around his waist for support, cradling the boy's chest and ravaging his neck and lips with dark bruises.

Watanuki, being as _licentious _as he was didn't seem to mind. The slut.

So when he and Watanuki were left bare chested, covered in sweat, he whipped his dick out like Hayate did.

Watanuki sat up leisurely, and stared right through him and shook his head no.

He._fucking._ head.

He pushed the archer away, and shook his head again, face solemn, completely serious without a hint of doubt.

"I don't want you Doumeki, and I never will." he said, with all the maturity and seriousness of the immortal he was.

He looked with unseeing eyes at his _soulmate _and dropped his gaze.

Doumeki Shizuka was empty inside.

* * *

A/N; If anyone wants me to continue this, I will! And, what happened in the summary will ACTUALLY happen if you review and request ;)

I've been SO Busy lately, but I'll update If the ring fits soon enough, I have a BUSY week.

I'm going to be interviewed by **Muchmusic** and my school is welcoming **The Latency** for a concert on Tuesday. I also have a **vocal showcase** next weekend so there won't be any updates then,and I have a mini math exam on Monday, so nooo updates on Tuesday either :(

**Review+Alert+favorite=LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Licentious

The univeristy student dropped down onto his knees, having no idea how to react to Watanuki's rejection. He was so sure about him too, he had no idea what he could say to return the order, the routine to how things once were. Watanuki looked cold and uncaring and a hint of miserable remorse somewhere in there, but it was probably wishful thinking. He hung his head, still choked up. "Why are you doing this yourself?" he blurted, not knowing what he was referring to- Watanuki's sluttiness, his decsion to rule the shop, or both? Watanuki's voice returned hard, familiar. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer too." I had to smirk, his snarkish behaviour was uplifting somehow. "Don't answer my questions with questions." he spat, raising his head to show him the triumphant smirk. Watanuki, supposedly all-knowing said nothing and glared adorably at me, and the archer was only thinking now how weird it was that technically that he was a pedophile because moments ago he had all the intentions of banging an immortal she-male-witch in a seveteen year old's body. Wow. He shook his head at himself, he wasn't supposed to be gay either, he sure screwed the budha on that one. Not literally though. That would just be gross.

However, suddenly he gets mad. Really mad. So he could make out with Watanuki and feel him up and all that shit, but Hayate was allowed to fuck his brains out? (They hadn't yet, not under his watch. Cause he wasn't a protector for nothing.) His eyes are smoldering as he grasps the strands of Watanuki's scalp tight enough to bald the shopkeeper as he utters each word with burning venom "I Don't Care." but the more licentious of the two is too distracted by the archer's lack of shirt to listen."I do-" -and then hes knocked over again and the sense of vertigo is becoming all to familiar to our lewd adorable Watanuki-chan.

"Don't." He pretends not to listen at the hoarse whispered word, but he does. It sounds so sad and regretful, but if the archer couldn't take him, nobody could. "Don't. I'll hurt you." he weeps, and Doumeki clearly wants to reprimand him that in this scenario, the only one who was getting hurt was going to be him. So that's exactly how he reacted, back arching like a contortionist, member still pulsing through the first ring of muscle. Oh..._God..._he thought as he groaned gruffly. Watanuki kept crying, from pain or regret or pleasure or sadness, and he buried his face in the seer's shoulder so he wouldn't have to see it. "I'll hurt you. I want you. I wnat to protect you. Don't." his sobs got loudr, and the moisture, a combination of sweat and tears wetted the tips of my hair buried in his shoulder. It was too late. Watanuki should have known that. Pushing through the second ring, tighter than before, his skinny knees dug into my ribcage, I nearly bent him in half, trying to angle his hips- his elbows dropped and he drove deeper into a hot, tight, cavern that swallowed his cock and beads of a cum to rush down the shopkeeper's dick. He pulls out a little and drops his hips completely. The response is instantaneous.

Watanuki screams louder than a girl running away from a youma. It turns more seductive at the end, and Watanuki's hooded blue eyes get darker and more pleasured. he catches his breath, just as I'm about to pull out, and when he whispers again, staring straight at me, I still can't understand.

"I'll hurt you."


	3. Chapter 3

Licentious

Even in his half aware state, he manages to wrap a weak fist around Watanuki's cock before he finishes. Doumeki expects to hear his keening cry as the walls convulse around him, but the room is silent save for the squelching sound as he pulls out. He feels scared to see his expression, but he dares to anyways. Watanuki isn't looking at him, but that isn't what it breaks his heart.

It's that his face is void of expression.

Doumeki silently contemplates the seer. His skin is flushed and sticky, but his eyes are clear and aware. The muscles in his thighs tense as he comes near, but he backs away at the last moment.

"What are you-HEY!" Watanuki jolts as the archer roughly shoves two fingers to his abused entrance, and pulls out his own semen with a stony expression. Watanuki bites back his moan and musters his best glare, but he's sure it's weakend in the moment of suprise.

"Does it bother you?"

It takes Watanuki a while to understand what he's saying, but even then he's unsure. Doumeki waves around his white sticky fingers for clarification.

"Does it-oh. Um, yeah...it does."

While Watanuki didn't personally have a problem with Doumeki blowing his load-it wasn't because of the standard reasons. Yeah, it felt gross and it was unsanitary, and he was at risk of an STD, and that it was _Doumeki's! _But he could live with all those things, if he were being honest. It was just the thought that Doumeki had marked him in a way that was too personal to say. It was that he belonged to Doumeki, even if the archer did not say so. Much like how animals marked their teritory with their own piss, Doumeki took something he couldn't get back.

Doumeki nodded silently. "I'll wear a condom from now on."

Watanuki bit his lip in hesitation. It was too late to dwell on these things.

* * *

"Um... What's this for?" the shopkeeper wiped sweat off his brow, incidently smearing batter on the handkercheif he wore around his forehead.

The archer spoke nonchalantly. "A ticket."

He inwardly sighed at the lack of elboration. His eye might have twitched in irritation. "I know that it's a ticket. Why are you giving me one?"

Doumeki went quiet. The instant it clicked in Watanuki's mind, he dropped the bowl of cake batter.

"You thought I could take a day off?" Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't raise his own voice. He doesn't expect his words to come out cold and biting, but the more control he could derive out of this (onesided) argument, the better.

He also doesn't expect the archer to have anything to say, because of his passive agressive nature, but he does. "It's not healthy. You can leave whenever you want, you just don't want to. She's not going to come back any sooner if you hole up in this shop until she does. "

The shopkeeper stares. He doesn't pretend to not let the suprise show on his face, morphing into naked anger. "How dare you!" he snarls, his fists clenching so tight he can feel the burn of his own strength.

As if sensing this, Doumeki steps back and starts to walk to the gate, still talking. "The Humanities department is having a culture festival on Sunday. I'll pick you up at 1:00."

He flounders for a minute, not content that he hasn't had the last word. "GO AWAY!" He even throws the bowl full of cake batter for good measure. The door slides shut just in the nick of time.

Watanuki sighs and starts to wring a wet cloth, getting to work on the mess. No use cooking, Doumeki wasn't going to stay for dinner.

* * *

Sunday comes sooner than expected, much to Watanuki's distaste. Fortunately, the archer is late. Twenty-five minutes late to be exact.

_'Great!" _he thinks cheerfully to himself, despite the fact that he is already dressed and waiting at the curb. He starts to crumple the ticket into a delightful ball before the archer comes around the corner. Or atleast what he can recognize of the archer. His jaw unhinges.

Doumeki sullenly drags a chinese lion dance dragon costume behind him, his expression souring as he sees the seer burst into a fit of laughter. "No time to explain. Gotta go." he says in a clipped voice, dragging the shopkeeper in a vice grip to a car with the motor still purring. He hesitantly stands in front of it. He hadn't known the archer owned a car.

"Get in," the student says impatiently, pushing him into the passenger seat.

"What does a chinese tradition for New Year have to do with a summer culture festival?" If it is even possible, the archer starts to look annoyed.

"The humanities department wanted a diverse exploration of all cultures around the world. My group was assigned China." More or less what he thought.

The archer detaches the body from his waist and tosses it into the backseat, barely missing his head and turns the key in the ignition.

The drive is starting to get long, and not just because of the silence starting to stretch between them. "Where are we going?"

The archer doesn't tear his eyes from the road. "Beach."

"Beach? Why are we going to the beach? Aren't we going to your culture festival?"

Doumeki's lips curl in a sinister fashion. It would actually be sexy if wasn't so downright terrifying. "It ended an hour ago. By the way, thanks for waiting for me."

A surge of emotions pass through Watanuki at that moment. Disbelief, betrayl, and may be a bit of relief. He hadn't been in a crowd of people in a long time, and from what he could see of the sky, the sun was starting to set. A few vendors still operated, and Doumeki made sure to pass him some fried unidenitifed item on a stick and laced his fingers with his free hand.

His heart raced at the feel of calloused fingers gripping his. He let the archer pull him around the stone boardwalk, little grains of sand wedging between his toes. He stopped at one of those goldfish stands and didn't turn to see the archer's slightly amused expression. "Want to play?"

He huffed and gratefully pulled away from Doumeki, grabbing a net. An old man with a chipped tooth smiled back at him. "Your friend playing too?" A group of kids squealed at seeing the goldfish and pushed the taller man away to press their faces to the aquariums in mute astonishment that only kids could really pull off. "Okay okay, back off! This is a booth not a museum! Doesn't anyone want to play?"

"Yeah, sure." he laughs a bit to himself, unconciously getting into a stance.

"Whoa, this is catching goldish, not the olympics."

He frowns and stands normally, missing the squirming creature. "Want to try again?"

"Yes, please!" he misses Doumeki passing the old man a bill that costed a whole lot more than a couple hundred yen.

It takes him twelve tries, but he leaves with a goldfish in a bag with a triumphant face. "That _poi_ was too cheap." he sniffs, forgetting that he's supposed to be mad at Doumeki.

"Well it's a 100 yen game..."

"Well how are people going to win if the game is destined for the person to lo..."

"These games are rigged so they can take your money."

Watanuki flushes in embarassment, blue eyes trained on his sandy flip flops. "Well that sure ruined the illusion. How am I going to enjoy playing a game I know I'm going to lose?"

Doumeki shrugged. "The whole point is that you are supposed to get determined to win?" He kicked a pebble absently, walking into the shopkeeper's back.

"Oh-what is it?" Doumeki stopped walking behind him and he turned around to the archer with a questioning look, unable to read his strange expression.

Doumeki's almost gold eyes shone in the dark like a cat's, and bore into him silently. They had actually emerged onto the beach during their walk and could taste the salt and feel the cool ocean breeze at their heels. The air was getting sort of humid, and he could almost feel the archer's silent pulse reverberate in him, pressed as close as they were. His own pulse sped up once again, unable to look away. The plastic bag, as if forgotten started to slip from his fingers. "Oh-" he tightened his group around the bag and breathed a sigh of relief, still pressed close to Doumeki. "That was a close one! Almost dropped it." he dangled the bag in front of his face, staring at the goldfish in wonder.

"These things usually die very quickly after festivals. Should I even keep it?"

"You should. Twelve tries and all."

He hmm'ed to himself and froze, feeling calloused fingers on his wrist. He looked up and felt slightly chapped lips press against his in an open mouthed kiss and opened his own mouth by reflex. Doumeki's free hand curved around the base of his neck and tilted his head, still not breaking his iron grip on Watanuki's wrist. He went lightheaded at the breath of surprise he released, letting himself get lost in the deep kiss. His eyes fell shut and he threw an arm around the archer's neck to steady himself, kissing back. The lips on his stilled and held him possesively, lightly biting his lower lip. Watanuki shivered and let himself enjoy the tongue stroking the roof of his mouth. "Doumeki!"

The archer pulled away, his nearly gold eyes drowsy with a desire that couldn't be cured with the pleasures of flesh. The look was so intimate it almost scared him. "Doumeki?"

As if noticing the catch in his voice, the archer turned around, voice gruff. "Let's go back to the car."

He watches Doumeki walk away, still deciphering the expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Licentious

Watanuki watches the goldfish swim around its bowl listlessly, content just trying to understand how simple beings such as itself could feel so unburdened.

He was in a dilemma.

He could feel the pull off the shop at his chest and could even hear Maru and Moro's muffled voices calling him to greet customers, but he felt detached. He was pretty sure the heart palpitations he was experiecing wasn't really normal, and just the shop's way of saying: 'bitch, you have work to do.' He didn't know how Yuuko could spend all day drunk and restrict herself to the manor without beign driven mad. Had he been in Yuuko's place, he would ahve gladly loved company.

"Your new name is Shingyo,* after your useless master."

Content with the way the goldflish stared at him blankly, he sat up from the lounge chair.

"I thought you were the only master in the house."

He froze at the baritone voice and glanced at Doumeki from the corner of his eye. The student walked up to him and lay a plastic bag on the coffee table. He looked a bit different today.

"Groceries,"

"Thanks," Watanuki said quietly and stared at Doumeki's clothes, he wore a plain button down with the sleevs rolled up to his elbows, a tie, and slacks. He looked much older in this clothes than Watanuki could remember. Had it really been a day since their last encounter?

"Had an interview with my prof," he said gruffly at Watanuki's questionign look.

"Oh, what for?"

"I'm thinking of working for the university."

"As a T.A?"

"Yeah, I'm still getting my degree so it will half to do."

"That's good."

"Yeah,"

"..."

"Shingyo?"

Watanuki flushed at the mention of the goldfish.

"Well you did pay a lot for me to play, so..."

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

"I'll unpack the groceries."

"Oh, I'll do them, just go entertain those three. They won't shut up."

Doumeki smirked at the mention of the twins and Mokona and went to go 'get a beer' while he waited for dinner to be served.

Watanuki peered into the bag with growing despair. "Shabushabu*?"

"Well," he pulled the shawl around his shoulders and set up the pot in the middle of the table. "It is getting a bit cold. Good idea."

Doumeki made sure not to let the surprise show on his face. Compliments from Watanuki were few and far in between. Especially considering their recent forrays. It only made perfect sense that maybe the seer was planing on poisoning him. A quiet Watanuki was a dangerous one. Unbeknowest to Doumeki, Watanuki felt drained. He prepared the broth absently, accidently adding a pinch of salt. He fumbled with the portable gas burner and cursed, burning himself slightly.

"Need help?"

Watanuki jumped again (seriously, this was happening too often) and was intent on whirring around and giving Doumeki a piece of his mind.

"I'm just _fine _thank-"

He cut himself off as the archer's arms came around him and fiddled with the controls. Watanuki flushed, staring at Doumeki from the corner of his eyes, noticing how close he really was. The warmth seeped into his thin gown and he shivered at the slight please it brought him.

"You need a gas lighter."

The archer started to pull, but for whatever reason he held on.

Doumeki hesitated, half standing and half holding onto the shopkeeper. The youth hung his head, the tips of his ears very, very red. Understanding dawned on Doumeki and he stifled an indulgent look at the fey like body hunching his shoulders into himself.

It had never really occured to the student that Watanuki was a lonely person, before the shop as well. It only made sense for him to want company, despite what company brought. Watanuki was a man with very few attachments, and he never had desire to cut ties. Watanuki loved Yuuko like a mother, and burdened himself with the responsibility of an angeless shop. The thought sickened and relieved him. Sickened him, because the implications that Watanuki would long outlive him, and continue to until she returned. A relief, because Watanuki would choose no one else. Doumeki was aware of how disgusting it seemed, how selfish it was to confine the seer to shop only to please him. In his mind, it was the least Watanuki could do. Once again, he disregarded all those who cared about him and still willingly chose the path that all his peers had wished for him not to take.

All his thoughts were wiped clean when timid lips brushed his.

Watanuki averted his eyes and tried to pull away, but it wasn't enough. His fingers tightened around the seer's biceps and he pulled him back in for another.

The shopkeeper gasped and let Doumeki into his mouth, the last time this had happened the student had to such a bruise into the hollow of his neck to get him to respond.

"Watanukiiiiiiii, is the hot pot ready?"

He jumped back from Doumeki and moved to yell hoarsely at the 'damn pork bun to just wait a freaking second.'

Doumeki slumped away, ochre eyes dazed and blurry.


End file.
